KIRA
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Di pertengahan musim gugur, Otoya Ittoki mendapat tawaran kerja menjadi peran antagonis di drama series KIRA yang tayang di musim dingin tahun ini. Hal yang membuatnya ragu adalah dirinya berperan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Apakah ia akan menerimanya? / All Shining Stars x Otoya Ittoki (harem!Otoya)! Since he's the birthday boy. / AU! After Lycomori! / Don't like, don't read!
1. 1 Proposal

**Uta no Prince sama** disclaimer by **Broccoli** **  
** **KIRA** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre :** **G** eneral **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A L** ittle **R** omance

 **Pair :** **All Shining Star x Otoya Ittoki**

 **Warning :** AU (Little Canon After Lycomori), OOC, typos, etc. Yap. Ini **harem!Otoya** sebagai kado ultahnya di tahun ini dari saya sebagai penggemarnya dari tahun 2013 sampai sekarang. :') He is my Ouji... #slapped Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1 Proposal**

* * *

 _Klik_. Suara pintu tertutup menggema di koridor asrama Master Course milik agensi yang dipimpin Shining Saotome. Seorang anggota _boyband_ STARISH yang tengah naik daun menguap sambil meregangkan tubuh. Dengan wajah masih mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di sana, ada orang lain yang tak asing baginya sedang menyiapkan sarapan berupa sandwich di _counter mini bar_.

Pemuda berambut merah terang itu terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Perlahan dirinya mendekat.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, anoo_..." sapanya dengan nada bingung.

"Oh, Ittoki-kun sudah bangun. _Ohayou_ ," balas sosok itu.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Otoya Ittoki tersebut duduk di hadapannya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini, Staf-san. Apa ada berita penting sampai Tanaka-san tidak bisa datang untuk menyampaikannya sendiri?" tanya Otoya. Ia berucap terima kasih setelah menerima dua porsi sandwich yang ditaruh di atas piring.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang aku staf baru, Nakayama Kentarou. Tanaka-senpai meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi asisten Ittoki-kun," jelasnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Otoya diam sebentar. "Tunggu! Asisten pribadi!?"

" _Hai_. Hanya untuk sementara waktu, kok," balas Nakayama.

Sang idola menggigit sandwich-nya, dikunyah kemudian ditelan dengan kepala mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dalam rangka apa? Kalau Tokiya sih, aku bisa maklum karena sering dapat tawaran film sendiri," ucapnya.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Nakayama menjawab. "Kau akan tahu setelah bertemu Sachou di kantor agensi."

Kedua mata Otoya menyipit. "Mencurigakan..."

"Ahaha, tidak ada yang mencurigakan, santai saja."

"Terkadang pikiran dan tindakan Sachou sulit ditebak, hmm."

"Itulah Sachou."

* * *

 **~ KIRA ~**

* * *

Kantor agensi Shining tampak sibuk seperti biasa. Otoya dan Nakayama langsung pergi menghadap sang Presdir. Nakayama menyerahkan suatu file pada sekretaris pribadi Sachou yang meja kerjanya berada tepat di dekat pintu masuk ruangan Presdir. Sekretaris tersebut mengangguk lalu mengetuk pintu sebelum mengumumkan kehadiran Otoya.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sachou. Ittoki-san dan Nakayama-san sudah datang," ucap pria berkacamata itu.

"Suruh masuk," balas Sachou dari dalam ruangan.

Sang sekretaris membuka pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Ia menutup kembali pintu ruangan kemudian mendekati meja atasannya untuk menaruh file yang diberikan Nakayama ke atas meja Sachou. Shining Saotome sebagai Sachou terlihat memperhatikan dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan menutupi mulut.

Setelah sekretarisnya pergi ke luar ruangan, Shining mulai membuka suara. " _Morning_ , Mr. Ittoki dan Nakayama-san."

Tubuh Otoya menegang seperkian detik. " _O-ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sachou."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Sachou," balas Nakayama sambil menundukkan kepala, hormat.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku nemanggilmu ke sini, Mr. Ittoki?" tanyanya pada sang idola.

"Tidak, Sachou. Aku hanya diberitahu, Nakayama-san akan jadi asistenku untuk sementara waktu."

Shining mengangguk sekali. Ia berdiri dan mendekati kedua tamunya. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di sisi kanan Otoya. Perlahan tangannya mendarat di bahu pemuda tersebut.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Otoya menegang seketika. Tubuhnya ikut merinding ketika embusan napas Shining yang mengenai telinganya.

"Apa kau mau jadi pembunuh bayaran?" bisik sang Presdir.

"...eh? Pembunuh... bayaran?"

Entah sejak kapan file yang ditaruh di atas meja kini sudah ada di tangan Otoya. Di _cover_ file tersebut tertulis kata 'PROPOSAL' kepada Agensi Shining. Kedua bola matanya sempat melebar ketika ia menangkap kata 'Drama Series : Kira'. Tiba-tiba Otoya merasa panik, bingung, dan kaget.

"Sa-Sachou, kenapa ini, maksudku—eeeh!?"

"Singkatnya kau akan jadi pemain utama antagonis di drama tersebut, ha-ha-ha!" jelas Shining.

Otoya langsung menengok ke arah Nakayama, minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Asisten barunya itu menerima kodenya dan menjelaskan. "Sutradara dan produser yang akan menangani drama series Kira itu tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan Ittoki-kun setelah melihat drama teater Lycomori. Mereka berpendapat bahwa kepribadian dan postur tubuh MC antagonis sangat cocok denganmu, Ittoki-kun. Di sini kau akan berperan sebagai pembunuh bayaran dari suatu organisasi demi menghidupi diri sendiri dan panti asuhan, tempat MC dibesarkan."

Sekitar satu menit Otoya memproses penjelasan tersebut. "Pembunuh... bayaran..." gumamnya seraya menatap file proposal di tangannya.

"Ini kesempatan besarmu untuk menunjukkan kemampuan beraktingmu, Mr. Ittoki. Tentunya bukan hanya dirimu yang mendapat _impact_ -nya, tapi juga STARIIIIISH!" ucap Shining dengan nada menghasut.

Tubuh Otoya melemas. " _Uso_... _deshou_..."

"Hahaha! Kau urus balasan proposal bahwa Mr. Ittoki menerima tawaran ini, Nakayama-san!"

" _Hai_ , _wakarimashita_."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Not April Fool prank :')**

Saya baru dapet ide seminggu setelah event Renarty selesai. Walau ini hadiah buat Otoya, tapi saya tau kemampuan saya yang gak bisa selesaikan fanfic ini (rencana mau buat 12-13 chap) pas di tanggal 11 April. Tapi sebagai gantinya, saya akan berusaha update MLS part I Believe You, I! Yang bertepatan dengan part Otoya. :') Please wait and wish me luck to update ontime this time. #bow

Btw ada yang udah dapet UR Otoya? :') I've not yet. TAT He hate me so much cuz until now I don't have his cards from event hiiiiks!

Oh ya, saya lagi otw buat chapter 3 fanfic ini tapi belum selesai. Saya ingin selesaikan chap 3 sebelum buat MLS. :')

Oke, bye bye!

CHAU!


	2. 2 Cold and Expressionless

**Uta no Prince sama** disclaimer by **Broccoli** **  
** **KIRA** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre :** **G** eneral **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A L** ittle **R** omance

 **Pair :** **All Shining Stars x Otoya Ittoki**

 **Warning :** AU (Little Canon After Lycomori), OOC, typos, etc. Yap. Ini **harem!Otoya** sebagai kado ultahnya di tahun ini dari saya sebagai penggemarnya dari tahun 2013 sampai sekarang. :') He is my Ouji... #slapped Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#2 Cold and Expressionless**

* * *

Hari ini Otoya Ittoki dijadwalkan untuk menghadiri _meeting_ dengan pemain dan kru drama series Kira. Sang idola terlihat gugup selama perjalanan menuju lokasi pertemuan. Nakayama Kentarou sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik artisnya dari kaca dan hanya tersenyum. Sesekali memberi saran untuk tenang dengan cara tarik dan buang napas.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Nakayama-san! Ini drama series pertama yang kulakukan sendiri tanpa anggota STARISH!" ucapnya histeris.

"Ittoki-kun, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ichinose-kun tadi bilang umtuk tetap tenang apapun yang terjadi, kan?"

"Ugh, dia bilang begitu karena sudah terbiasa, hiks!"

Nakayama geleng-geleng kepala. Matanya sekilas melihat dua CD di kursi sebelahnya. Dengan tangan kiri, ia mengambil lalu membuka kotak CD tersebut dan menaruhnya ke dalam CD player. Tak lama lantunan berbagai jenis alat musik terdengar menjadi musik klasik yang menyejukkan hati.

"Beethoven? Umm, kurasa aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang," gumam Otoya.

" _Hai, hai. Nara yokatta_ ," balas sang asisten.

Meski sudah tenang, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tetap terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memandangi langit biru berawan dari jendela mobil lalu bergumam. "Dari sekian banyak artis, kenapa aku yang mendapat tawaran ini? Bukannya Cecil juga cocok memainkannya? Di Lycomori pun dia jadi pemain antagonis."

"Sasaki-san hanya bilang kalau dia melihat suatu potensi tersembunyi dalam dirimu, Ittoki-kun," ucap Nakayama.

"Tapi menjadi pembunuh... Rasanya berat sekali untuk kuperankan."

"Saat memerankan Blood, bukannya kau membunuh peran Ichinose-kun?"

"Aku hanya melakukannya sekali di tiap penampilan."

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan drama ini?" Nakayama kembali tersenyum setelah melihat Otoya terdiam. "Mungkin kau berpikir karena mereka semua berekspektasi tinggi terhadap kemampuanmu dalam berakting sehingga muncul tekanan yang membuatmu seperti sekarang," jelasnya memberi pendapat.

"Mungkin iya..."

"Rileks, rileks!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meeting_ berjalan dengan lancar. Otoya berhasil menenangkan diri dan terbawa arus suasana di sekitarnya. Itu semua berkat kepribadian sang idola yang memang ramah dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Nakayama bisa bernapas lega sekarang, walau ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat akan ada masalah yang muncul. Entah dari pihak eksternal seperti pemain lain atau dari pihak Otoya sendiri.

 _"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam memecahkan masalahnya. Cukup awasi dan atur jadwal seleluasa mungkin untuknya agar tidak stres."_

Kedua alis Nakayama mengkerut begitu mengingat perintah Sachou-nya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama baginya menjadi asisten seorang artis, di agensi sebelumnya juga ia pernah menjadi manajer sebuah band yang kini single-nya selalu masuk top 10 oricon chart. Dengan tugasnya yang sekarang, ia merasa seolah ditantang untuk mengembangkan potensi yang masih bersembunyi dalam diri Otoya Ittoki, meski dirinya hanya menjadi asisten pribadi selama drama series Kira digarap.

"Nakayama-san, halooooo~" Sosok Otoya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua alis mengernyit.

"Ittoki-kun? Ada apa?" tanya si asisten.

Otoya melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus ikut latihan dengan STARISH jam dua. Bagaimana ini?"

Sebelum menjawab, Nakayama mengambil buku catatan berisi jadwal yang sudah ia buat untuk sang idola. Otoya memang ada jadwal latihan jam dua dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas siang. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita bisa kembali jam satu siang," ucapnya.

Pemuda bermata sewarna _ruby_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengusap perut.

Melihat reaksi tersebut membuat Nakayama _speechless_ seketika.

Kekehan terdengar kemudian. "Perutku tidak akan kenyang dengan kudapan manis seperti ini," ucap Otoya jujur.

Nakayama menahan tawa. " _Hai, hai_. Maaf, aku tidak tahu, Ittoki-kun. Lain kali aku akan menjadwalkan jam makan siang sendiri saat ada acara meeting lagi."

Kali ini Otoya mengangguk sumringah. "Ayo antarkan aku pamit ke yang lain!"

* * *

 **~ KIRA ~**

* * *

Esoknya Otoya diberi kesempatan untuk mendalami karakter dari skenario yang didapatnya hari ini. Anggota STARISH yang lain sibuk menanyakan kesiapan dirinya dengan peran tersebut saat latihan. Hal itu tentu membuat Otoya senang karena mereka benar-benar peduli dan berusaha menyemangati, terutama Syo yang terdengar seperti memberi petuah tentang kelincahan melarikan diri.

Setelah latihan, Otoya tidak langsung tidur. Ia membaca buku skenario dan memberi tanda di beberapa halaman. Terdengar sesekali mulutnya bergumam sambil mempraktekkan _scene_ yang dimaksud.

Tokiya Ichinose (salah satu teman sekamarnya) memperhatikan dalam diam sebelum menyuruhnya tidur. "Tubuhmu harus selalu _fit_. Jangan memaksakan diri," ucapnya memberi nasihat.

"Hehe, _hai, hai_ ~" Otoya terkekeh pelan seraya menutup buku skenario.

Pemuda berambut merah itu naik ke atas kasur. Setelah bertukar kata ' _oyasumi_ ', ia tak langsung tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar dan terus menatap bagian bawah kasur Tokiya yang berada di tingkat atas.

" _Ne, ne_ , Tokiya," panggilnya. Namun pemuda stoik itu tidak membalas. Bibir Otoya mengkerucut.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ucap Otoya lagi dengan nada memohon.

Terdengar helaan napas dari atas. "Tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya memerankan karakter sebagai pembunuh?"

"...biasa saja."

Diam-diam Otoya mengutuk sang roommate dalam hati. Pengalaman Tokiya dalam berakting memang jauh berada di atasnya. Mungkin para senior dari Quartet Night pun bukan tandingannya, tapi apa perlu sampai menjawabnya seperti itu? Membuatnya kesal saja.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Otoya. Persiapanmu sudah cukup. Hanya perlu siapkan mental untuk membiasakan diri memegang senjata tajam dan latihan bela diri," ucap Tokiya yang secara langsung terdengar seperti sedang memberi dukungan.

Otoya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan tubuhnya jadi lebih rileks. Ia tersenyum tulus meski lawan bicara tak melihatnya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku bisa tidur lebih tenang sekarang. _Sankyu_ , Tokiya."

"Hm. _Oyasumi_ , Otoya."

" _Oyasumi_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya, Otoya yang tidak ada jadwal kerja memilih untuk lari pagi di sekitar asrama Master Course. Ia sempat lari dengan Ren sebelum pemuda flamboyan itu pergi ke tempat pemotretan yang dijadwalkan dengan Masato. Otoya mengambil handuk yang ditaruh di atas kursi taman bersama sebotol air mineral dan buku skenario. Kakinya melangkah mendekati keran air terdekat dan mencuci muka.

Setelah merasa lebih segar, ia kembali ke kursi taman kemudian duduk di atasnya. Kaki diluruskan, sementara punggung bersandar pada kursi. Kepala mendongak lalu menatap pergerakan awan.

Angin musim kemarau menerjang tubuh sehingga membuatnya bergedik. Otoya sedikit menyesal karena tidak menggunakan jaket. Ia hanya memakai celana _training_ panjang dan kaos merah berlengan pendek yang kini sudah dibanjiri air keringat.

"Otoya?" Tiba-tiba salah satu senior di Master Course menunjukkan wajah tepat beberapa centi meter dari wajahnya yang masih mendongak ke atas.

Tepat sebelum Otoya mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik, sang senior sudah menjauh sehingga tabrakan antar kening bisa dihindarkan. Detak jantung si junior bergemuruh karena terlalu kaget. "A-Ai-senpai... _Ohayou gozaimasu_..." sapa Otoya dengan nada lemas.

"Selesai olahraga?" tanya Ai Mikaze seraya mengambil buku skenario untuk duduk di sisi satunya.

" _Un_. Udaranya sejuk walau suhu semakin dingin," jawab Otoya dan bersiap minum air mineral yang dibawa dalam botol ukuran sedang. "Ai-senpai tidak ada jadwal kerja?" tanya sang junior balik.

"Baru ada jadwal _interview_ sore nanti dengan Reiji," jawab Ai sambil membaca isi buku skenario.

Kepala Otoya mengangguk beberapa kali lalu meminum air mineral.

"Catatannya banyak sekali," komentar Ai dengan nada datar.

Pemilik buku tampak gerogi dikomentari demikian. Ia tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuk. "Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Umm, ini drama series pertamaku sendirian tanpa anggota STARISH yang lain lalu karakter yang kumainkan cukup rumit. Aku jadi kurang percaya diri," aku Otoya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau pernah membunuh karakter Randolph yang diperankan Tokiya sebagai Blood?" tanya Ai lagi tanpa menengok dan masih fokus membaca isi buku skenario.

Kali ini Otoya menunduk. Matanya fokus pada botol di tangannya. "Sebagian sifat Blood adalah diriku. Blood membunuh Randolph karena merasa dikhianati dan memilih daripada sahabatnya dibunuh oleh grup Ran-senpai, lebih baik Blood sendiri yang membunuhnya. Sekaligus ia ingin membebaskan jiwa Randolph yang tersiksa hidup di dunia," lirih Otoya sambil mengenang apa yang ia rasakan saat memerankan Blood.

Ai termenung sesaat lalu memperhatikan lawan bicara yang terlihat murung. "Sosok Kira di sini memang memiliki banyak ekspresi, termasuk karakter ceria dan polos seperti Blood, kan?"

"Tapi Kira lebih banyak berekspresi datar," keluh Otoya dengan helaan napas berat di akhir.

"Jadi, itu masalah utamanya?"

"Ugh, lebih tepatnya baru satu masalah, Ai-senpai."

"Apa perlu kau datang ke _workshop_ atau kursus senam wajah?"

Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Otoya tentu melongok. "Senam... wajah?"

Senior termuda di agensinya itu mengulurkan buku skenario dan diterima oleh Otoya. Ia berdiri membelakangi lawan bicara. " _Maa_ , jika kau masih ada waktu, sih," ucapnya tidak peduli.

Otoya langsung pundung begitu mendengarnya. "Sasaki-san malah menyuruhku latihan secara otodidak dengan memperhatikan sekitarku," ceritanya lagi.

Seolah dua kabel listrik saling bersentuhan dan menghasilkan bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya, Otoya menyadari sesuatu (lebih tepatnya mendapat ide). Dengan dramatis, botol di tangannya meluncur mengikuti gravitasi bersamaan dengan tubuh Otoya yang berdiri. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Ai dan membuat sang senior berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengannya secara paksa.

"Ai-senpai! Aku punya ide!" seru Otoya semangat.

"Hah? Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku, Otoya. Tidak sopan," balas Ai terdengar kejam.

Meski begitu, sepertinya ucapan Ai hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. "Bantu aku berekspresi datar seperti Ai-senpai, kumohon!" pinta Otoya seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Sebelum itu, lepaskan bahuku dulu," perintah Ai galak walau nadanya datar.

"Aa, oke. _Gomennasai_!" Otoya menurut sambil tertawa garing.

Tubuh Ai tiba-tiba menjorok ke depan dan sukses membuat Otoya menahan napas. "Kau tahu betapa kerasnya aku pada Syo dan Natsuki, tapi masih ingin aku membantumu?" Melihat Otoya mengangguk polos, Ai pun langsung memasang ekspresi semakin datar lalu menghela napas pasrah.

"Begini ya, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membantumu. Ekspresiku dari awal memang seperti ini, Otoya," jelasnya.

"Hmm, kalau diingat lagi, aku tak pernah melihat Ai-senpai tertawa. Kenapa?" Sepertinya sesi pembelajaran dengan model _interview_ dari Ai Mikaze dimulai.

"Karena tak ada yang lucu," jawab Ai singkat.

"Padahal yang lain tertawa."

"Bagiku tetap tidak lucu."

Otoya meringis pelan seraya menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Apa aku harus ikut senam wajah, sih?" gumamnya putus asa. Ternyata sesi pembelajarannya tak lebih dari lima menit.

" _Maa_ , kau cukup tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun di wajahmu saat memerankannya, bukan?"

Tubuh Otoya mematung. Saat ia menatap seniornya itu, Ai sudah beranjak pergi menuju asrama Master Course. Senyum sumringah terlihat di wajahnya. Otoya berdiri dan berteriak, "Terima kasih, Ai-senpai!"

Ai tampak berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali melangkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quartet Night mendapat jadwal pemotretan sekaligus _interview_ untuk suatu majalah bulanan. Dari keempat anggota boyband tersebut, tentu saja yang paling bersemangat hanya Reiji Kotobuki. Tiap kali pemuda penyuka topi itu kelebihan energi, Ai hanya memandangnya sekilas dan heran, dari mana energinya berasal?

"Ai-Ai~ Ran-Ran dan Myu jahat sekali padaku~" rengek Reiji sambil memeluk Ai.

Ai yang tidak suka langsung mendorong wajah anggota QN terberisik itu. "Jangan peluk. Jijik."

Reiji memasang wajah suram. "Kau justru yang paling kejam, Ai-Ai."

Memilih untuk abai, Ai mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas lalu mengeceknya. Ternyata ada satu pesan dari salah satu juniornya yang sempat meminta bantuannya lusa kemarin. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis dan ekspresi lega muncul di wajahnya saat melihat isi pesan yang berupa foto hasil pemotretan sang junior yang dilakukan hari ini.

'Ai-senpai! Produser puas degan hasil pemotretan untuk poster drama series Kira! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , ehe! XD'

"Eh? Dari Otoyan?" tanya Reiji yang entah sejak kapan mengintip dari belakang.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Ai menekan tombol _back_ dan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Eh!? _Nani nani_!? Aku melewatkan sesuatu!?" tanya Reiji minta penjelasan.

"Kerja, kerja," balas Ai seraya berdiri dari kursi dengan senyuman tipis tersemat di wajah.

 **To Be Continued**

 **HAHAHA! XD Saya gak tau Ai-senpai jadi OOC di sini atau gak, biar readers yang tentukan. Cuma saya kesulitan buat chapter ini sebenarnya karena gak memperdalam karakter Ai. Please forgive me if I did some mistakes for what Ai had done in this chapter. #bow**

 **Oh right! I just finished 3rd chapter wwwww tapi saya gak mau upload sekarang. Give me a break please... TAT**

 **Saya ingin buat chapter terbaru MLS tapi setelah tau event terbaru Shining Live dengan Otoya di SR Card, rasanya sulit bagi waktu meski saya lagi libur kuliah... TAT *Please don't ask where my college is :')**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, following, and favoriting this fanfic! #bow**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	3. 3 Calmity and Pianist

**Uta no Prince sama** disclaimer by **Broccoli** **  
** **KIRA** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre :** **G** eneral **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A L** ittle **R** omance

 **Pair :** **All Shining Stars x Otoya Ittoki**

 **Warning :** AU (Little Canon After Lycomori), OOC, typos, etc. Yap. Ini **harem!Otoya** sebagai kado ultahnya di tahun ini dari saya sebagai penggemarnya dari tahun 2013 sampai sekarang. :') He is my Ouji... #slapped Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#3 Calmity and Pianist**

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan jam setengah satu siang ketika Otoya Ittoki selesai mengirim pesan untuk salah satu seniornya dari Quartet Night, Ai Mikaze. Sekali lagi ia memandangi foto-foto hasil pemotretannya sejak pagi ini untuk drama series Kira yang ada di layar komputer. Memang masih harus diarahkan oleh sang fotografer dan produser, tapi Otoya bisa sedikit lega karena ekspresinya sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan. Sasaki-san, sutradara Kira yang tidak bisa datang saat pemetrotan juga bilang 'oke' setelah hasilnya dikirim lewat email.

"Ini baru awal, Ittoki-kun. Kau masih harus banyak belajar tentang berekspresi," ucap produser Kira, Mochizuki-san.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berusaha, Mochizuki-san," balas Otoya dengan senyum lebar.

Pria berambut silver dan berkacamata itu ikut tersenyum. "Ah, tapi kau harus bisa lebih tenang sedikit. Tadi kau terlihat sangat panik waktu pertama kali memegang pistol asli."

Otoya meringis seraya menggaruk pelan pipi dengan jari telunjuk. "Senjata tajam yang pernah kupegang sejauh ini hanya pisau dan pedang," akunya.

Kali ini Mochizuki-san tertawa. Ia terlihat maklum tapi mungkin drama series Kira akan mendapat perhatian besar dari para penonton karena artis yang dipilih untuk memerankan sosok Kira adalah seseorang yang sifat aslinya benar-benar polos seperti Otoya. Tentu peran sebagai pembunuh bukan yang pertama, ia tahu kalau sang idola pernah menjadi pembunuh di drama teater Lycoris no Mori yang sukses menyita perhatian banyak orang.

Tapi kalau seperti ini, ada banyak hal juga yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ia tidak tahu sejauh mana Otoya akan bertahan. Drama series ini bisa dibilang lebih kelam dari yang biasanya karena akan ada kasus target yang dimutilasi dan sosok Kira yang dituduh melakukannya.

" _Workshop_ nanti siang pasti bisa membantumu jadi terbiasa. _Maa, ganbatte_." Sebelum pergi, Mochizuki-san sempat mengacak-acak rambut Otoya dan sempat membuatnya termenung. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah salah satu pemainnya tersebut yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan manajernya kemudian mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Padahal pakai jel rambut, tapi rambutnya masih terasa halus."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesi pemotretan untuk poster selesai. Siang ini Otoya diharuskan ikut _workshop_ supaya bisa terbiasa dengan senjata tajam yang akan digunakan saat proses syuting berlangsung. Meski hanya _workshop_ , pemuda tersebut tetap terlihat gugup. Nakayama Kentarou yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahan _mood_ serta atmosfer artisnya hanya diam mengawasi.

"Aku deg-degan sekali, tapi bersemangat ingin memegangnya," bisik Otoya.

Nah, kan? Nakayama tertawa dalam hati. "Dengarkan sampai selesai, setelah ini kau boleh mencobanya."

"Psst, Otoya-kun! Lihat ini, deh."

Perhatian artisnya teralih ke layar ponsel yang ditunjukkan salah satu lawan mainnya nanti di drama series Kira yang kini duduk di sebelah kanan Otoya. Sekilas Nakayama melihat gambar pistol AK 47 beserta beberapa info tentang pistol tersebut. Sang asisten kembali fokus ke depan seraya berbisik, "Di drama ini tidak menggunakan pistol AK 47 karena terlalu berbahaya."

"Dari _body_ -nya juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk membunuh secara diam-diam."

Mendengar ucapan itu meluncur bebas dari mulut seorang Otoya Ittoki, sukses membuat Nakayama serta aktor bernama Satou Minoru menatapnya syok. Dalam hati mereka menasihati diri sendiri untuk tidak menilai orang lain dari tampilan luar saja.

Iseng, Satou bertanya, "Menurutmu, pistol apa yang digunakan para pembunuh bayaran?"

"Pistol FN untuk jarak dekat dan FN Ballista untuk jarak jauh," jawab Otoya polos.

Ingin rasanya Nakayama melapor pada Sachou tentang pengetahuan Otoya ini karena membuatnya merinding. Masih _workshop_ , loh. Pagi ini pun masih masuk fase pemotretan poster drama, belum sampai syuting.

Entah kenapa ekspresi Satou terlihat tertarik. "Kau tahu dari mana soal dua pistol itu?"

"Tentu saja internet." Pandangan Otoya kembali fokus ke depan. "Sepertinya Mochizuki-san memperhatikan kita, Satou-san."

Fokus mereka pun ikut ke depan. Memperhatikan apa saja senjata tajam, termasuk pistol, yang digunakan dalam drama serta cara menggunakannya yang dijelaskan secara sekilas.

* * *

 **~ KIRA ~**

* * *

" _Tadaima_..." salam Otoya pelan seraya menutup pintu utama asrama Master Course. Ia menghela napas berat kemudian mencari sofa terdekat di koridor untuk beristirahat sebentar. Kakinya terasa kram, tak sanggup berjalan lebih lama lagi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah duduk di salah satu sofa, ia berbaring untuk meluruskan kaki. Meski tidak terlalu nyaman, setidaknya ini lebih baik.

Dengan bantuan cahaya lampu seadanya, Otoya kembali membaca buku skenario yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas. Secara singkat dirinya ingat alur cerita untuk tiga episode awal. Untuk mengingat dialog, sejak dulu Otoya juga tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Masalahnya ada di ekspresi dan kemampuan aktingku," gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ittoki, kau baru pulang?"

Otoya mendongakkan kepalanya. "Masa? Kau belum tidur?"

Masato Hijirikawa duduk berhadapan dengan Otoya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Tidak bisa tidur. Kau tidak langsung ke kamar?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Melihat pandangan tersebut, Otoya hanya tertawa lemas. "Kakiku sedikit kram. Lebih baik istirahat sebentar di sini."

"Sini, biar kupijat," tawar Masato.

"Aa! Tidak perlu, Masa! _Arigatou_!"

Meski ingin, tapi Otoya cukup sadar diri tentang tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif di beberapa titik. Terutama di bagian kaki. Ia ingat pertama kali dipijat Masato, suara tawanya sulit dihentikan plus kakinya yang malah bergerak ke sana-sini hingga membuat sahabatnya kesulitan saat memijatnya.

" _Sou ka_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Ittoki."

Otoya memberikan senyum andalannya. "Ou! _Sankyu_ , Masa!"

Masato masih memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya yang kembali fokus membaca buku skenario. Ia pernah mendapat tawaran bermain drama teater sendiri. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Otoya yang berperan sebagai pembunuh bayaran, perannya sebagai samurai tak bertuan bukan apa-apa. Dirinya sedikit khawatir begitu ingat reaksi pemuda tersebut yang ingin menangis bercampur panik saat menerima pekerjaan sebagai Blood karena harus membunuh Randolph.

Yaaa itu karena Otoya tidak bisa membunuh Tokiya secara harfiah, sih.

"Apa ada kesulitan?" tanya Masato.

"Mm, Sasaki-san selalu menasihatiku untuk terus belajar berekspresi. Ada beberapa yang sulit kukuasai," aku Otoya.

Kedua alis Masato mengernyit. Bukannya sahabatnya ini ekspresif, ya?

Terdengar tawa pelan dari arah seberang. Perlahan Otoya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. "Aku kesulitan untuk berakting tanpa ekspresi. Dingin seolah tak punya hati," jelasnya.

"Oh, kalau itu... kurasa memang benar. Kau selalu ceria, baik di kehidupan sehari-hari maupun saat di depan kamera," balas Masato membenarkan.

"Tapi aku sudah belajar sedikit dari Ai-senpai dan Sasaki-san bilang 'oke' dengan hasil pemotretan hari ini," ceritanya singkat. Ketika Masato ingin berucap, ia melanjutkan. "Lalu Mochizuki-san, produser drama series Kira, menasihatiku untuk tetap tenang apapun yang terjadi."

 _Jadi, itu masalahnya sekarang?_ pikir Masato seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana caramu menenangkan diri, Masa?" tanya Otoya.

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir sebentar. "Dari dulu aku selalu diajarkan untuk tenang, ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku."

"Kebiasaan, ya? Hmm..."

"Sayangnya, kebiasaan tidak bisa dibangun dalam satu-dua hari."

Hening kemudian. Kali ini kedua alis Otoya yang mengernyit. "Aku selalu berusaha bersikap tenang, tapi Mochizuki-san dan pemain lain selalu bilang begitu. Apa yang salah dari sikapku?" tanyanya lagi meminta pendapat lawan bicara.

Bukannya menjawab, Masato malah bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Otoya yang matanya terlihat mengekor. Pemuda berambut tipis dan rata pendek itu tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Otoya yang membuatnya memekik kaget. "Aku yakin, masalahnya ada di postur tubuh. Saat tegang atau panik, tubuhmu akan ikut menegang. Seorang pembunuh profesional akan bersikap tenang dan rileks saat melakukan eksekusi. Itu yang harus kau latih," ucapnya memberi saran.

Otoya mencerna ucapan Masato lalu mendongakkan kepala sehingga mata mereka bertemu. "Kalau begitu, apa Masa mau membantuku latihan rileksasi tubuh? Aku ingin latihan menenangkan diri di bawah air terjun sepertimu."

"Boleh. Besok pagi bersiaplah. Lebih baik kita ke sana saat hari masih pagi."

" _Yatta_! _Arigatou_ , Masa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Masato dan Otoya yang tak ada jadwal di pagi hari langsung pergi menuju salah satu vila milik keluarga Hijirikawa yang dimaksud. Bisa dibilang vila tersebut adalah rumah keduanya karena dari dulu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, bahkan sampai sekarang. Tentunya vila ini bukan vila biasa, melainkan hanya keluarga inti yang diizinkan masuk dan penginap di sana.

Bagi Otoya, ini pertama kalinya ia ke vila tersebut. Seingatnya hanya Tokiya yang pernah diajak ke sini untuk kepentingan kerja, termasuk saat mereka membuat lirik lagu Original Resonance. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis begitu ingat cerita Tokiya tentang kegiatan rileksasi mereka.

"Ittoki, kita ganti baju dulu," suruh Masato seraya memberikan pakaian khusus berwarna putih.

Otoya mengangguk antusias.

Setelah berganti baju, Masato memimpin jalan menuju air terjun sambil membawa handuk. Begitu juga Otoya yang mengekor di belakang. Rasa antusias yang sempat muncul di wajah Otoya, kini berubah menjadi kaku. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuh. Giginya ikut bergemelutuk karena kedinginan.

Masato bersiap mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air, namun terhenti karena sahabatnya tidak lagi mengekor. "Ittoki?" Ia berbalik dan melihat Otoya cengengesan.

"M-Masa... kau tidak bilang kalau suhunya sedingin ini, hue—huachim!"

Ekspresi pemuda berambut biru itu jadi datar. "Awalnya dingin, setelah setengah jam di dalam air, tubuhmu akan terbiasa," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Pegang tanganku, batunya agak licin."

Perlahan tangan kiri Otoya menerima uluran tersebut. "Ugh, kakiku rasanya ingin kram lagi," gumamnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Itu sama saja kau memberikan sugesti pada tubuhmu sendiri, Ittoki."

"Ung... _gomen_ , Ma—awawawaw! Dingiiiin!"

"Ssh! Pelankan suaramu dan tetap tenang," suruh Masato dengan nada mulai gregetan.

Cengkeraman tangan Otoya mengerat setelah dua-tiga kali melangkah. Dalam diam Masato melirik untuk melihat kondisinya yang mulai terbiasa dengan dinginnya air. Senyum tipis mampir di wajah pewaris utama keluarga Hijirikawa karena Otoya terlihat berusaha keras untuk bersikap tenang.

Mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan air terjun. Masato melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu berbalik menghadap sahabatnya. "Kau sudah sedikit tenang, Ittoki," komentarnya, bermaksud memuji sedikit.

"A-a-a- _ari_ - _gatou_ , ha-haha," balas Otoya dengan mulut bergetar.

Masato mengabaikan reaksi tersebut. "Pertama, kita lakukan peregangan. Setelahnya latihan bernapas supaya tubuhmu benar-benar rileks," instruksinya.

Otoya terlihat mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa kantuk menyerang. Tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan suhu yang ada. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari bahunya yang perlahan rileks dan suaranya yang terdengar santai saat diajak bicara.

Sekitar seperempat jam melakukan pemanasan, Masato kembali mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Otoya duduk di bawah air terjun. Beberapa kali pemuda berambut merah tersebut kalah dengan derasnya air yang jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega melihat tubuh Otoya duduk dengan seimbang di atas batu besar yang permukaannya lurus.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau harus berusaha rileks. Jangan mau kalah dari derasnya air terjun. Sekiranya kita sudah lama rileksasi di sini, aku akan beri aba-aba untuk berhenti. Mengerti?" ucap Masato, memberi perintah lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Otoya.

* * *

 **A Harem!Otoya's Kingdom**

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang siang ketika mereka menghentikan kegiatan rileksasi. Seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian tradisional sudah menyiapkan handuk serta teh hijau hangat dan cemilan dango di teras vila. Masato menyarankan untuk beristirahat dulu sebelum ganti baju supaya aliran darah dalam tubuh akibat suhu dingin kembali normal.

Otoya terlihat lega dan lebih segar setelah meminum teh hijau hangat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Ittoki?" tanya Masato seraya memakan setusuk dango.

"Tubuhku lebih rileks. Pikiranku juga jadi lebih jernih," jawab Otoya dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

Masato ikut tersenyum. Itu berarti latihan rileksasi tubuh mereka berhasil. "Tapi kusarankan kau juga sering-sering melakukan meditasi," ucapnya.

"Apa kau juga sering melakukannya, Masa?"

"Ya. Saat tak ada kerjaan dan sebelum melakukan _shodou_."

"Hmm... _Sou_ _ka_." Otoya melirik ke dalam ruangan. "Tadi aku lihat ada grand piano di ruang depan. Boleh aku memainkannya, Masa?" tanyanya meminta izin.

Masato menyemburkan teh hijau yang barusan ia minum. "Piano!?"

Mata Otoya mengerjap. "Aku belum bilang ada _scene_ jadi pianis di drama Kira, ya?"

"Kau ingin aku mengajarkanmu juga?" tanya Masato.

Kali ini kepala Otoya menggeleng. "Di _workshop_ , aku sudah latihan. Aku ingin melancarkannya hari ini, ehe. Aku hanya minta komentarmu saja kok, Masa," jelasnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita ganti baju. Siang ini kita ada jadwal dengan STARISH, kan?"

Mereka pun berganti baju. Otoya yang lebih dulu selesai memilih langsung ke ruang depan, tempat ia melihat grand piano hitam diletakkan. Pemuda itu sempat bertanya pada salah satu pelayan, sekedar memastikan karena takut tersesat di dalam vila yang luasnya seperti asrama Master Course. Mungkin lebih luas vila ini, walau tidak ada lantai duanya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, Otoya pun duduk di kursi lalu membuka grand piano. Matanya diam memperhatikan tuts dari ujung satu ke ujung satunya lagi. Ia tersenyum seraya menekan tuts dengan jari telunjuk. Terdengar dentingan piano bernada 'do'.

Pemuda itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Perlahan kedua tangan Otoya menyentuh tuts piano dan memulai permainannya. Musik jazz klasik versi piano terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Walau nadanya terkadang salah, tapi secara keseluruhan bisa dibilang baik untuk seorang pemula sepertinya.

Diam-diam Masato berjalan mendekat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Otoya yang tersenyum lima jari padanya. "Summertime dari George Gershwin..." gumam Masato sambil memejamkan mata.

Musik jazz bukanlah musik favoritnya. Jika yang mendengar adalah Ren Jinguji, mungkin pemuda itu akan langsung ikut memainkannya dengan saxophone. Masato memandangi gerak tangan Otoya yang terlihat asyik menyentuh tuts seolah itu merupakan hal biasa baginya. Mata birunya kemudian beralih pada tubuh Otoya, terutama bagian bahu. Tak ada tanda-tanda dirinya panik maupun tegang di sana.

Tiba-tiba musik terhenti. Otoya menggaruk rambut belakangnya. "Aku baru bisa memainkannya sampai sini, Masa. Bagaimana?"

"Sudah bagus untuk pemula, Ittoki. Kalau rajin latihan, pasti bisa memainkannya sampai selesai."

" _Arigatou_ , Masa!" seru Otoya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Masato.

Senyum tulus muncul di wajah Masato. Ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Otoya yang dibalas suara kekehan dari sahabatnya.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Masa."

"Senang bisa membantumu, Otoya."

Pelukan itu mengerat bersamaan dengan wajah Otoya yang merona. Siapa sangka dirinya bisa malu karena nama depannya dipanggil oleh Masato?

 **To Be Continued**

 **#sque XD I love bromance MasaOto~ wwwww they're cute together~ :3**

 **Tau mereka deket banget tuh dari Shining Live. Di ep SR card Otoya yang Shining Star (kalo gak salah), Otoya cerita soal Masa yang nanya rasa stroberi melon pan itu rasanya stroberi atau melon. Dan kungakak parah bacanya wwwww! XD Baru tau melon pan ada rasa setengah stroberi wwwww**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, and following this fanfic! :')**

 **Progres MLS chapter terbaru masih nol gara-gara event Cecil, hiiiiiks! Saya gak mau omdo tapi aaaaaaa! Kubutuh kekuatan super untuk menyelesaikannya! TAT**


End file.
